Ô Capitaine ! Mon Capitaine !
by Yael92
Summary: Jeux amoureux entre une mousquetaire et son capitaine... pour lecteurs avertis...
1. Chapter 1

_Cette courte histoire en trois parties est une réponse à un défi de joelle-sama qui aime beaucoup le personnage du capitaine..._

* * *

Le capitaine de Tréville était de fort méchante humeur. Le roi l'avait vertement réprimandé pour le manque d'efficacité de ses mousquetaires face aux exactions du bandit masqué qui semait la terreur dans Paris. Que des actions de basse police ne soient pas à proprement dit dans les attributions des mousquetaires n'avait aucune importance. Tant le roi que le capitaine de ses gardes prenaient les succès de ce brigand comme une offense personnelle. Il ne manquerait plus que les gardes du Cardinal n'arrêtent ce forban avant eux et il n'aurait plus qu'à présenter sa démission.

Il était sévère, mais il n'était pas d'un naturel injuste. Pourtant, toute la journée, il avait tancé les mousquetaires qui passaient à sa portée pour les prétextes les plus grotesques : un pourpoint mal agrafé, une casaque un peu froissée, un harnachement un peu négligé. « Vous êtes la garde personnelle de Sa Majesté ! À défaut d'être efficaces, vous vous devez d'être exemplaires ! » Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on menait des hommes et il le savait ! Mais cette affaire était tellement frustrante !

Des coups discrets furent donnés à la porte de son bureau.

\- QUOI ?

Parbleu, il ne parlait pas, il aboyait. Mais l'inconscient derrière la porte sembla n'en avoir cure et entra… Il soupira. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être qu'Aramis ! Qui d'autre aurait été assez téméraire pour entrer de son plein gré dans la tanière du dragon ?

\- Vous devriez être chez vous, grogna-t-il. Votre tour de garde est terminé depuis une demi-heure.

\- J'allais rentrer, capitaine, commença-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'en refermant le battant, elle avait tiré tout doucement le verrou… C'était une très mauvaise idée… Tout ce qui la concernait était une très mauvaise idée !... Mais il n'avait jamais su lui résister. Il en avait fait un mousquetaire en dépit de tout ce que lui hurlait son bon sens. Oh, elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de le regretter. Elle s'était montrée digne de sa casaque plus qu'aucun de ses hommes… et il s'était inquiété pour elle plus que pour aucun de ses hommes.

Il repensa à la panique qui l'avait saisi quand, quelques mois plus tôt, D'Artagnan était venu annoncer qu'elle avait été arrêtée sur ordre du Cardinal. Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit avait vu se dérouler un implacable scénario. Les hommes du Cardinal ne manqueraient pas de la soumettre à la question et ce qu'ils avaient tous deux dissimulé avec tant de soins pendant plus de cinq ans éclaterait au grand jour. Il serait irrémédiablement discrédité… et elle… elle… C'était Athos qui avait dû arrêter Porthos qui était prêt à prendre d'assaut la prison. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais à ce moment-là, il avait oublié d'être leur capitaine… Il avait passé la journée à courir et tempêter pour la sortir de cette prison. Ce jour-là, il aurait été capable d'étrangler cette crapule de ministre en soutane, et même de gifler sa souveraine quand il l'avait entendue tergiverser pour défendre sa mousquetaire qui était au cachot à cause de la sottise de son amant anglais… Bon sang ! Lui, l'homme le plus dévoué à la couronne avait été tenté de lever la main sur une reine pour cette fille…

\- Capitaine ?

Il tressaillit. Il n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait dit. Et elle était maintenant debout à ses côtés.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je vous disais que mes camarades parlent de votre bureau comme l'antre du Minotaure, et je crains que d'ici peu, ils ne vous ramènent quatorze puceaux et pucelles pour calmer votre courroux. Cela fera sans doute beaucoup jaser sur la moralité de notre compagnie, mais ils sont désespérés.

Malgré lui, le ton faussement sérieux avec lequel elle avait évoqué cette image insolite dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Et afin d'éviter cela, telle Andromède, vous vous êtes offerte en sacrifice pour calmer la fureur du monstre.

\- Que nenni ! répondit-elle d'un air outragé. Tel Thésée, je suis venue pour terrasser le monstre ! D'Artagnan m'a même fourni une bobine de fil pour que je retrouve mon chemin une fois mon exploit acc…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, il avait saisi son jabot pour l'attirer à lui et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes… C'était aussi une très mauvaise idée. Mais là encore, il n'avait jamais su lui résister.

Il n'aurait su dire quand il avait commencé à voir sa jeune protégée autrement que comme la fille qu'il n'avait pas eue, mais quelques mois plus tôt, leur relation avait profondément changé.

_C'était un jour du juin particulièrement chaud à la caserne des mousquetaires. De sa fenêtre, Tréville considérait avec fierté ses hommes qui s'entraînaient malgré les températures caniculaires. Ils avaient retiré leur pourpoint et certains avaient même délacé leur chemise… Son regard se porta sur sa mousquetaire. Elle seule avait conservé son pourpoint soigneusement boutonné. Elle avait dû essuyer quelques brocards sur sa pudeur exagérée auxquels elle avait répondu par un silence dédaigneux._

_Il adorait la regarder combattre. Elle avait un style tellement différent de tous les autres… et pour cause ! Elle compensait merveilleusement son manque de puissance musculaire par une souplesse et une agilité qu'aucun de ses camarades ne possédait… Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel dans le ballet qu'elle effectuait autour de son adversaire… Il se tança intérieurement ! Il avait de plus en plus souvent des pensées impies pour Aramis. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher son regard d'elle… Elle devait être épuisée par cette chaleur. D'un geste, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à son front trempé de sueur et, ce faisant, releva légèrement la tête… Il lui sembla que son regard bleu croisait le sien. Elle manqua alors une feinte de son adversaire dont l'épée lui fit une longue entaille sur le flanc. Avant même que ses camarades aient eu le temps de réagir, la voix du capitaine avait retenti : « Venez immédiatement, Aramis ! Je vais m'occuper de cette blessure ! Continuez, vous autres ! »_

_Elle était quelque peu mortifiée en entrant dans le bureau du capitaine. Il avait suffi qu'elle sentît ses yeux sur elle pour se laisser déconcentrer… Si, pendant des années, elle avait considéré Tréville comme un père, force était de constater que depuis quelques mois, ses sentiments à son égard avaient pris un tour nettement incestueux. Elle pouvait d'autant moins réprimer les élans de son cœur que son esprit ne cessait de trouver de nouvelles raisons d'aimer le capitaine. _

_Aramis était entourée d'hommes exceptionnels. Athos rayonnait d'intelligence et de pondération. Porthos alliait une force herculéenne au cœur le plus généreux qu'elle ait jamais connu. D'Artagnan, quant à lui, associait audace, inventivité et bienveillance. Et tous étaient d'une droiture, d'une loyauté et d'un courage hors du commun. Mais elle ne manquait pas de remarquer aussi leurs insuffisances : le goût un peu trop prononcé d'Athos pour la boisson et les femmes, celui de Porthos pour la ripaille et les femmes, celui de D'Artagnan pour les fanfaronnades et Constance Bonacieux. Oh, elle les adorait tels qu'ils étaient ! Elle se serait jetée dans un gouffre de lave en fusion pour chacun d'entre eux et ils en auraient fait de même pour elle… Mais elle aurait été incapable de cultiver le moindre sentiment romantique pour eux. Un seul homme lui semblait incarner la perfection virile. Il associait une intelligence acérée à une puissance musculaire manifeste, et sous ses airs bourrus, il était l'homme le plus bienveillant qu'elle ait connu. Sa seule présence au sein de la compagnie en était une preuve assez éloquente ! _

_\- Heureusement que je vous ai fait monter tout de suite, dit-il alors qu'elle s'était assise sur la chaise de son bureau et avait dégrafé son pourpoint._

_En effet, sous la chemise déchirée, on pouvait voir que la bande de tissu qui enserrait sa poitrine avait été largement tranchée et ainsi se dénouait. En quelques minutes, ses rondeurs auraient été visibles par tous… Là, en l'occurrence, un seul homme les voyait. Il s'était accroupi devant elle pour nettoyer son estafilade… Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son regard d'un vert sombre si envoûtant se dirigeait un peu plus haut et qu'il était étrangement immobile… Elle avait envie de croire qu'il était autant troublé qu'elle l'était… Aussi, dans un geste aussi irréfléchi qu'audacieux, elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle allait probablement recevoir le plus phénoménal soufflet et la plus mémorable admonestation qu'elle ait jamais eus, mais elle n'aurait jamais de plus belle occasion de se rapprocher de cet homme… et plus que toute autre, Aramis savait que l'existence était fragile et qu'il valait mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. _

_Elle n'eut ni soufflet ni admonestation… _


	2. Chapter 2

Le pourpoint de la jeune femme était complètement ouvert et sa chemise délacée alors qu'elle était confortablement installée sur les genoux de son amant, dont les doigts caressaient tendrement la naissance de ses seins.

\- Thésée ! dit-il avec un léger ricanement. Vous êtes de plus en plus outrecuidante !

\- Il fallait bien répondre à votre insultante comparaison. Andromède ! Franchement !

Il sourit davantage. Elle n'avait pas tort. Comparer sa féroce guerrière à l'archétype de la demoiselle en détresse était une aberration… Pourtant, cela ne lui déplairait pas de voir Aramis nue enchaînée à un rocher… ou juste attachée à son lit.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, capitaine ?

Dame ! Il n'avait pu dissimuler l'excitation provoquée par cette image lubrique ! Évidemment, quand elle était ainsi installée sur lui, il ne pouvait guère dissimuler grand-chose… Mais ce serait une très mauvaise idée de l'évoquer avec elle. Cette femme avait un orgueil farouche, et il était bien entendu entre eux que quand elle retirait ses vêtements de mousquetaire, elle n'était plus sous ses ordres. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec cela. Leur histoire était assez compliquée et aurait très rapidement pu devenir sordide. Elle était sa subordonnée et elle dépendait de lui plus qu'aucun de ses camarades. Elle devait toujours être libre dans ses bras… Il l'aimait ainsi… Néanmoins, des fantasmes licencieux venaient de plus en plus souvent taquiner son imagination.

\- M'a-t-on réellement comparé au Minotaure ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée par cette soudaine pirouette, et répondit :

\- J'ai un peu forcé le trait… Mais vous étiez d'une humeur exécrable. La moitié des hommes ont tremblé toute la journée de peur d'être l'objet de votre courroux.

\- S'ils ne supportent pas un peu de discipline, c'est qu'habituellement, je suis bien trop permissif avec eux !

Devant une telle énormité, elle éclata d'un rire franc, rejetant sa tête en arrière et faisant voler sa chevelure blonde sur ses épaules à moitié dénudées… Incapable de résister à la sensualité qu'elle dégageait, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Ne raillez pas ! reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'il avait encore la main passée dans ses cheveux. Vous faites partie de mes quatre sujets les plus dissipés.

\- Vous voulez dire : « vos quatre sujets les plus doués ».

\- J'avais oublié d'ajouter : les plus vaniteux, les plus téméraires, les plus imprudents… Encore que ce soit assez injuste pour Athos qui est le seul de votre groupe à avoir un peu de bon sens… Mais comme il se laisse aussi entraîner dans vos imbécillités, je le blâmerai tout autant !

Elle était toujours sur ses genoux mais s'était raidie et le considérait les bras croisés avec une expression indignée.

\- Nous avons toujours suivi scrupuleusement vos ordres, capitaine, dit-elle froidement.

\- Rappelez-moi quand j'ai pu laisser entendre qu'il était acceptable que vous vous promeniez avec des épées brisées.

Aramis se rembrunit davantage. Encore cette vieille histoire ! Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le capitaine l'avait réprimandée pour son inconséquence.

_« J'ai tancé le Cardinal et même Sa Majesté la reine pour vous garder en sécurité, et pendant ce temps-là, vous déambuliez dans les rues avec une épée cassée ! » _

_« Vous rendez-vous compte que pendant que vous étiez dans la ligne de mire du Cardinal et de ses sbires, vous n'aviez même pas une épée convenable pour vous défendre ? » _

_« Allez-vous prétendre que, comme Porthos, vous êtes capable de plier des barres de fer à mains nues pour pouvoir vous passer d'une épée en bon état ? »_

\- C'était une question d'amitié ! objecta-t-elle. Allez-vous me le reprocher encore longtemps ?

\- Oui ! Vous avez fait bien des folies, mais celle-là était certainement la plus stupide ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de vous flanquer la plus colossale fessée déculottée de votre vie !

Il s'interrompit aussitôt. Bon sang, il savait qu'il ne devait pas évoquer de telles images ! Surtout quand elle était si près de lui ! Un petit hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de sa jeune maîtresse… Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Depuis qu'il l'avait accueillie dans sa compagnie et plus encore dans son lit, il avait appris à lire les expressions de son visage… et ce qu'il y lisait en ce moment était des plus déconcertants. Imperceptiblement, elle avait humidifié ses lèvres soudainement sèches, et ses beaux yeux azur étaient anormalement agrandis et brillants… Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit aussi excitée que lui par cette idée ? Il n'osait l'imaginer… Mais… Combien de fois dans des moments d'agacement ne s'était-il imaginé la saisir par la taille, l'allonger en travers de ses genoux et donner une fessée sur sa croupe voluptueuse ?

Elle ne disait toujours rien, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le désir plus que manifeste de son amant. Sa jeune poitrine, mal enserrée sous les bandes à moitié détendues, se soulevait au rythme d'un battement de cœur de plus en plus soutenu, et un éclat étrange scintillait dans ses prunelles…

Il la fit se lever et, prenant sa main avec une infinie douceur, l'entraîna de l'autre côté du bureau. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait résister au désir d'essayer… Il lui fallait faire preuve de la plus grande délicatesse. Elle ne devait pas se sentir acculée ou prise au piège. Elle devait bien percevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une punition mais d'un jeu qu'elle était libre d'arrêter à tout moment.

Elle ne comprenait guère ce qui se passait et encore moins ce qu'elle ressentait. Le capitaine l'avait menée devant son bureau et étalait à présent la carte de Paris qu'ils avaient examinée la veille. De grosses croix noires marquaient les lieux des exactions du Masque de fer. Mais que comptait-il faire ? Il avait évoqué une… Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle n'osait exprimer le mot même mentalement… Pourtant son corps réagissait à nouveau… et pas simplement en manifestant son embarras… Avait-il décidé d'oublier cette folle idée pour se concentrer sur la traque du bandit masqué ? Elle en doutait fort, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas le comportement de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je suis fort mécontent, soldat ! gronda-t-il de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Vous voyez toutes les croix sur cette carte ! Il y en a dix-sept ! Dix-sept, vous rendez-vous compte ? Dix-sept rapines ! Ce bandit vole, agresse, brûle sans vergogne ! Et vous le laissez faire !... J'ai bien réfléchi. Comme je vous l'ai dit avant que vous ne ricaniez bêtement, je suis bien trop permissif avec vous. Il est temps de vous apprendre la discipline, et une petite punition vous motivera à arrêter ce félon.

Ses joues déjà roses depuis quelques minutes avaient pris une teinte plus soutenue… Elle commençait à comprendre. Se positionnant derrière elle, il lui retira son pourpoint très lentement et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire. Elle pouvait se tourner vers lui, simplement l'embrasser et entamer des ébats plus « classiques ». Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle rien ? Était-ce juste sa nature curieuse qui voulait savoir où il comptait l'entraîner ? Oui, ça devait être cela. Ça ne pouvait être que cela !

\- Retirez vos hauts-de-chausse, maintenant !

Elle tressaillit. Il lui semblait que son visage allait s'embraser de honte… Elle n'allait pas accepter cela ! Elle s'était toujours battue pour être traitée avec respect ! Par lui peut-être davantage que par tous les autres ! Elle n'était pas une petite fille indisciplinée ! Alors pourquoi ses doigts dénouaient-ils sa culotte et la laissaient-ils tomber à ses pieds ?... Pourquoi surtout sentait-elle un picotement si caractéristique dans son entrejambe ? Une main forte effleura ses fesses à présent dénudées et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Il sourit contre sa nuque… Si son manque de résistance ne le lui avait pas indiqué, il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur son excitation.

\- Penchez-vous sur le bureau !

Elle n'allait pas lui obéir ! Elle n'allait pas… Bon sang, son corps n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête ? Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mortifiée. Elle était en chemise, nue de la taille aux genoux, penchée sur le bureau de son capitaine et amant… Était-ce ainsi qu'Andromède se sentait sur son rocher nue et offerte ? Ne s'était-elle pas aussi offerte à la colère du Minotaure ?... Mais il n'était plus du tout en colère. Et elle n'était pas enchaînée. Elle pouvait parfaitement se relever et lui donner un baiser ou un soufflet pour mettre fin à cette comédie… Mais son corps et surtout son bas ventre n'en avaient aucune envie.

Il releva ses hanches. Sa croupe était à présent complètement offerte à tout ce qu'il désirerait lui faire.

\- C'est bien, dit-il en caressant ses cuisses. Vous allez être un bon soldat et accepter votre punition. Pour chaque exaction que vous n'avez su empêcher, je vais donner une claque sur vos fesses adorables… Mais je crains de perdre le compte tant votre joli corps me trouble. Vous allez devoir compter à ma place.

Ses yeux clairs étaient tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient dévorer son visage qui avait à présent pris une teinte cramoisie.

\- Hé, soldat ! Que répond-on quand votre capitaine vous donne un ordre ?

Dans un sursaut de révolte, son cerveau formula un chapelet d'épithètes fort peu respectueux à l'égard de son amant. Mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était à elle-même qu'elle voulait adresser toutes ces imprécations.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu.

Le paltoquet !

\- À vos ordres, capitaine, souffla-t-elle en collant son front contre le bois lustré.

Elle avait honte comme jamais… et elle était excitée comme jamais. Elle sentait l'angle du bureau contre sa vulve… Seul le dernier lambeau de sa dignité l'empêchait de s'y frotter pour apaiser un peu la tension qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas la faire sienne immédiatement… Il aimait son corps musclé, forgé par les entraînements et les combats, si différent de celui des autres femmes qu'il avait connues. Il se délectait de ses seins blancs qu'elle cachait si soigneusement au reste du monde. Il adorait ses longues jambes déliées si dangereuses au combat et si souples quand elles s'enroulaient autour de sa taille… Mais ce qui embrasait ses sens au-delà de toute mesure, c'était sa magnifique chute de rein… Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Plus d'une fois, il avait remarqué que le regard de ses hommes s'attardait sur ces courbes délicieuses quand Aramis montait les escaliers ou sur son cheval. Et pourtant ils la prenaient pour un homme ! Non sans délectation, il la caressa à nouveau. Lui seul connaissait la douceur satinée de cette chair ferme aux rondeurs dignes d'une vénus callipyge… Oui, il brûlait de lui faire l'amour, mais l'occasion d'initier sa jeune maîtresse à des plaisirs moins conventionnels ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

Son index effleura délicatement sa toison blonde… Elle frémit à son toucher… Puis sans sommation, sa dextre claqua sur sa fesse droite. Elle sursauta… Elle n'avait pas escompté qu'il frapperait si fort. Ce n'était rien à côté d'un coup de Porthos… mais les coups de Porthos étaient bien moins humiliants… et beaucoup moins délicieux… Quand il l'avait frappée, tout son bassin avait été secoué, permettant une friction délectable de son pubis contre le bureau.

\- Si vous ne comptez pas, je ne saurai pas quand m'arrêter…

Avait-elle réellement envie qu'il s'arrête ? Elle se mordit les lèvres quand cette pensée se forma dans son esprit et obéit à son capitaine.

La main de son amant claquait sur sa peau tendre de plus en plus cuisante… Il lui semblait qu'il avait allumé un incendie en elle… Ses fesses étaient en feu. Son sexe était en feu. Ses joues étaient en feu… Son pauvre cerveau n'avait que ce compte infernal pour ne pas sombrer également dans les flammes… Puis il fut englouti à son tour… Seules de faibles plaintes passaient la barrière de ses lèvres… Si elle n'avait eu le souffle coupé par le brasier incandescent qui la dévorait, elle n'aurait su que lui crier de prendre possession de ce qu'il restait de son corps et de le réduire en cendre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avait-il été trop loin ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Sans le support du plateau en bois verni de son bureau, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il passa fermement son bras autour de sa taille souple et la releva pour l'attirer contre son torse.

\- Aramis, vous allez…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en percevant le mouvement absolument indécent des hanches de la jeune femme contre son bas-ventre déjà terriblement tendu… Elle avait oublié toute fierté, toute retenue. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps… Même la brûlure occasionnée par le frottement des vêtements de son amant contre ses fesses meurtries ne comptait pas… Elle n'était plus qu'une boule de désir prête à exploser…

En un instant, il avait dégrafé les attaches de sa culotte et sorti son sexe. Il l'avait à peine pénétrée que les gémissements les plus obscènes qu'il ait jamais entendus avaient jailli de ses lèvres roses. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser sa main sur sa bouche avant que les quelques hommes encore sur place n'aient aucun doute sur les activités de leur capitaine.

Il était littéralement époustouflé… Sa si sérieuse et si orgueilleuse petite mousquetaire… Elle était complètement hors de contrôle… Oui, c'était cela… cette femme qui contrôlait chaque mot, chaque geste et même chaque intonation de sa voix… Elle lâchait tout entre ses bras… Elle avait toujours été une délicieuse maîtresse, mais là… Alors que les parois de son sexe se resserraient convulsivement autour du sien, il s'abandonna à son tour à cet orgasme qui les balaya tous les deux… les laissant retomber quasiment inertes sur le bureau du si respectable capitaine de la compagnie des mousquetaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Le capitaine de Tréville n'aimait guère perdre de temps. Il avait donc installé sa chambre dans une pièce attenante à son bureau. De la sorte, il pouvait s'attarder très tard à son bureau et y être le plus tôt possible… Depuis qu'il se livrait à des activités extraprofessionnelles avec Aramis, il se félicitait régulièrement de ce choix… Et ce soir-là, il s'en congratula encore davantage.

Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, sa jeune maîtresse était encore perdue dans les brumes de l'extase. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait balbutié un vague « à vos ordres, capitaine » avant d'appuyer son visage contre sa large épaule et de s'assoupir. Il l'avait donc transportée et allongée dans son lit… sur le ventre évidemment.

Heureusement, il avait un onguent efficace pour apaiser les ecchymoses et les muscles douloureux… Il l'utiliserait également pour lui-même. Il serait assez embarrassant que ses hommes, et surtout « celui » qui était dans son lit, remarquent qu'il avait le poignet endolori… Même si elle ne serait pas tellement en position de s'en moquer… Il s'était un peu laissé emporter… Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Elle avait été tellement… Il ne trouvait même pas les mots... stupéfiante... renversante... sidérante… Non, il pouvait dire cela d'elle la plupart du temps… Là, cela avait été au-delà de tout… Morbleu, il était de nouveau excité ! Et même si elle se réveillait, elle ne serait pas en état de répondre à son désir.

Il entreprit de prendre soin de la femme encore endormie. Ses fesses habituellement d'une blancheur de lys avaient pris une teinte d'un rouge soutenu. On aurait dit deux fraises bien mûres… et elles avaient l'air tout aussi appétissantes. Il devait vraiment se reprendre ! Il avait déjà assez perdu le contrôle ce soir… Il devrait lui en parler quand elle se réveillerait, songea-t-il avec embarras.

Quand elle émergea d'un sommeil sans rêves, Aramis sentit une fraîcheur apaisante sur ses reins meurtris, puis les mains de son amant qui prodiguaient ce léger massage sur sa peau malmenée… Les souvenirs de leurs ébats revinrent à sa mémoire… Seigneur, que lui était-il arrivé ? Cela avait été si humiliant… et elle avait adoré ça ! Elle s'était soumise à lui sans rechigner, acceptant d'être punie comme une vulgaire petite… Elle n'avait même pas de mot pour se qualifier ! Quel genre de femme prenait ainsi plaisir à se faire fesser ? Même les catins qui tournaient autour de ses camarades quand ils descendaient dans des tavernes mal famées n'étaient pas aussi dépravées… Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Elle s'était même frottée à lui comme une chienne en chaleur… Elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux… Non, elle n'allait pas en plus pleurer ! Il n'avait sans doute plus beaucoup de respect pour elle, mais elle ne s'avilirait pas davantage.

\- Aramis, vous allez bien ?

Il était remonté à la tête du lit et la considérait avec douceur. Avec ses cheveux défaits qui se répandaient sur ses épaules dans un flot de vagues dorées, ses joues rosies et son regard un peu perdu, elle était absolument adorable… Mais elle semblait si différente de d'habitude.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? insista-t-il.

\- Vous me méprisez… murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous une telle idiotie ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Parce que j'ai aimé ça… lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle aurait voulu s'engloutir sous les draps et disparaître, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser se dérober. Il releva son visage et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle était toujours si forte et si débordante d'assurance qu'il en oubliait qu'elle était encore très jeune et bien plus inexpérimentée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il devinait que les conversations grivoises de ses collègues n'avaient peut-être pas été la meilleure école pour aborder de façon sereine certains jeux amoureux.

Il allait sans doute devoir lui laisser entrevoir une part de vulnérabilité pour la rassurer pleinement. Il n'aimait guère cela, mais il était responsable d'elle. Il l'avait menée sur ce chemin et il devait l'aider à le traverser.

\- Me méprisez-vous ? répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Hein ?

Ses paupières papillonnèrent d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai adoré ça, reprit-il. J'ai adoré vous voir vous soumettre à mes désirs. J'ai adoré frapper vos jolies fesses. J'ai adoré vous voir vous abandonner complètement…

Le visage de la femme avait à présent viré au vermillon… Il était encore plus rouge que son derrière, songea-t-il en devant à nouveau réprimer son désir.

\- Me méprisez-vous pour avoir trouvé cela incroyablement excitant ? continua-t-il.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais vous mépriser, capitaine.

\- Vous avez la réponse à votre question, soldat.

Ce fut ce dernier qualificatif qui lui fit relever la tête.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, vous serez toujours un de mes quatre sujets les plus dissipés, les plus vaniteux, les plus téméraires, les plus imprudents et, pour mon malheur, les plus doués.

Un sourire se dessinait à présent sur ses lèvres… Le message était passé.

\- Je me suis aussi un peu laissé aller, reprit-il.

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était embarrassé… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- C'était un petit peu intense tout à l'heure, continua-t-il en se grattant le front. Et je ne me suis pas retiré à temps…

Ah… Ils connaissaient tous deux les implications possibles.

\- Les risques sont infimes, répondit-elle.

\- Certes… et au pire, je vous épouserai.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

_Ne jamais parler d'avenir. Ne jamais penser à demain. Et certainement ne jamais parler de mariage._ Autant de règles tacites qu'ils avaient toujours scrupuleusement respectées jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils cherchaient sans doute tous deux un moyen d'éluder rapidement ce sujet quand le ciel vint à leur secours par le truchement d'un mousquetaire qui tambourina à la porte de la chambre.

\- Capitaine, c'est le Masque de fer ! Il attaque l'actrice Nana Bernard !

Le capitaine sauta du lit et passa son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Envoyez tout de suite des hommes sur place ! Et faites chercher Athos, Porthos…

Malédiction ! Il s'appuyait bien trop sur ses quatre mousquetaires les plus doués…

\- C'est fait, capitaine ! Mais on ne trouve pas monsieur Aramis ! Pourtant son cheval est encore dans l'écurie.

\- Aramis s'est montré fort insolent tantôt. Je l'ai donc envoyé astiquer tous les mousquets de l'armurerie. Occupez-vous des autres, je me charge d'aller chercher ce mauvais sujet ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé de se dérober à sa punition, ajouta-t-il en voyant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme étouffer son rire dans les oreillers.

Le mousquetaire obéit, plaignant son camarade d'avoir attiré sur lui l'ire du capitaine mais aussi soulagé de ne pas en être l'objet.

Aramis se rhabilla prestement, mais Tréville ne manqua pas de remarquer la légère crispation de son visage quand elle remit sa culotte et la position un peu acrobatique avec laquelle elle passa ses bottes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez en état d'y aller… surtout à cheval.

\- Vous voulez attraper ce bandit et je suis un de vos soldats les plus doués, non ? fanfaronna-t-elle en agrafant son pourpoint.

\- Ce soir, je n'en suis pas certain… Par contre, vous restez sans conteste le plus vaniteux. Enfin, si vous échouez encore dans la traque de ce félon, j'aurai une nouvelle raison de vous punir.

Ses pommettes se colorèrent à nouveau et elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de répondre :

\- Si vous usez de ce type d'arguments, je risque de ne plus être très motivée pour arrêter ce gredin.

Gênée par sa propre audace, elle quitta rapidement la pièce pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

De la fenêtre, il la regarda partir sur son cheval. Sa courageuse petite mousquetaire ne laissait paraître aucune douleur, mais ses traits étaient tendus. Elle ne serait certainement pas au meilleur de ses capacités ce soir.

Malgré lui, ses pensées revinrent aux paroles qu'il avait dites avant d'être interrompu… L'épouser ? Oh bien sûr, si elle portait son enfant, il l'épouserait… Mais le plus effrayant était que cette idée n'était justement pas effrayante.

Tréville était un militaire avant tout. Il détestait les bavardages inutiles et les minauderies. C'était pour cela que s'il avait accueilli des femmes dans ses bras, aucune n'était jamais entrée dans sa vie… aucune sauf elle… Elle était la seule femme qu'il supportait hors de son lit… la seule femme dont il appréciait l'intelligence et dont il admirait le courage… la seule femme qui le faisait rire, lui qui n'était pas d'un caractère très jovial… la seule femme qui ne lui donnait pas envie de partir en courant pour retrouver ses hommes, car avec elle, il y était déjà… la seule femme pour laquelle il était prêt à gifler une reine…

Serait-il possible que… Non, il ne devait même pas y penser ! C'était une très mauvaise idée !... Mais avec Aramis, n'avait-il pas toujours suivi ses mauvaises idées ?

FIN (ou pas)

_Voilà, Joëlle, défi relevé... à ton tour !_


End file.
